Imagine playing Mario Kart with the Winchesters
by TheLightBehindHerEyes
Summary: What if one night, you decided you'd had enough? What if you wanted to give the boys a break, to just be themselves? This is the story of when you decided to do just that... in the form of Mario Kart. Rated T because Mario Kart. I own nothing.


**Just in case you've never seen it before, I'll just explain this here:**

 **Y/N** = **Your Name**

* * *

You crept through the hallways of the bunker, pausing and peeking around every corner to make sure that the boys wouldn't hear you. It was closing in on midnight, so they should have been asleep by then, but there was no real guarantee.

Creeping around another corner, you finally found your destination: The Break Room. AKA the room where you forced the brothers to interact between long periods of researching how to get rid of the Mark.

You sighed softly, thinking of the stupid Mark of Cain. Dean was trying super hard to keep the Mark under control, and he deserved a break from thinking about/feeling how dangerous the freaking thing was.

Pushing away all thoughts of the constant tension you had grown used to, you snuck into the break room, finally putting down the large package you had been carrying. Quietly taking off the packaging, you unloaded the new gaming console. All it took after that was hooking it up, sneaking back out to your car to grab the bag with controllers and a game, and then you were set.

All you had left to do was wait for the morning.

* * *

As you entered the kitchen in the morning, the tension in the air was almost palpable. You had to stifle a large sigh as Sam and Dean silently worked around each other, not even glancing to the other as they made their breakfast.

You were ready to put your plan into motion right then and there, but decided to at least wait until you were all done making your breakfast. So as Sam and Dean finished making theirs, you popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and waited impatiently for them to pop back up.

After what felt like forever, the toast popped out of the toaster, and you tossed them onto a plate. You swiftly spread some jam on them and then headed into the game room. Sam's eyes followed you as you left the kitchen, and you could tell that he wanted to ask you what you were doing, but he couldn't speak through the food in his mouth, so he waited until you got back.

"Hey, Y/N, where did you-" He didn't get to finish his question, since you snatched his and Dean's plates of food away from them and started walking out of the room.

"Y/N, what the heck?!" Dean exclaimed. Both he and Sam got up from their chairs after hearing what you said next:  
"If you ever want to see your breakfast again, follow me."

Sam turned to his brother with a confused look, ready to ask him if he knew what was going on, only to have Dean brush past him, leaving him behind. Sam let out a huff and moved forward.

The brothers followed you through the bunker, Dean simply wanting his food back and Sam wanting both his food back and to know what's going on. You led them into the break room, where you already had the game set up. Sam's eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline when he noticed the gaming console.

"When did you get that?" You looked up at him with a smile.

"Last night," you told him as you picked up the controllers.

Dean had already gotten his food back and was beginning to walk out of the room, until you grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back into the break room.

"Today, I hereby decree we are taking a break. Before either of you try to complain, it's super obvious that we all need one, so shut up and sit down." At the commanding tone in your voice, both boys obediently sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. It was very rare that you used that tone, so they both knew that something major was going down. Sam and Dean both happened to notice what was happening on the TV at the same time, and they each gave you a bitchface.

"You're _actually_ trying to make us play Mario Kart," Dean deadpanned. You shook your head at him before forcing a controller into his hands, along with one into Sam's.

"No, I'm not _trying_ to make you play Mario Kart, I'm _forcing_ you to play Mario Kart. Like it or not. You're going to play." You plopped down into a chair across from the screen, and you pressed play. Dean put the controller down and began to stand back up.

"If you walk out of here I'll eat the pie in the fridge." Dean looked down at you, not entirely believing your threat, but at the same time, not entirely sure how far you'd go to get them to play.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." He continued to glare at you, trying to pressure you into backing down. You were having none of it.

"I'd eat the entire thing. Every piece. All mine." At this, he relented, and dropped back onto the couch, mumbling something about stocking up on pies. You grinned.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Brotherly/Friend-erly bonding time!" They groaned. You rolled your eyes. "Oh shut up, you'll love it!"

* * *

"I HATE THIS, I HATE YOU, I HATE-" you were cut off by Sam sticking his tongue out at you in a childish manner. You scowled at him, still keeping your attention on the game. You fell from second place to tenth, all because of that **_goddamn BLUESHELL._**

"Sam Winchester, I swear to all things holy I will-" Dean smirked, interrupting you with:

"You'll what, scream at him from tenth place?" Instead of answering, you caught a power up, and revealed it to be a Rocket Start.

"No, I'll laugh at you from first because I JUST PASSED YOU! HAHA _SUCKER!"_ You stuck your tongue out at Dean as you passed him, since he was only in fifth place. His hands flew into the air in protest.

"WHAT THE-"  
"Children, calm down, you'll be-" Going over a speed boost, you shot over a ramp, easily passing Sam. His mouth dropped open. "-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

You smirked as you raced past him. "A girl's gotta have her secrets." He groaned as you shot over the finish line, completing your third lap, and once again winning another round of Mario Kart.

Dean scoffed. "Oh hell no, I demand a redo!" You laughed at him.

"That was our _third_ redo, Dean."

"Well I want another." A wicked idea entered your mind, and you pretended to sigh.

"Fine." You set the next course to Rainbow Road, and a devilish smile crept upon your face. _These boys have_ _ **no**_ _idea what they're in for._ You stood up, cracking your back from sitting down so long. Glancing at the clock, you noticed you had spent three whole hours on the game.

You began to walk out of the room, announcing your were going to get beers out of the fridge. "Bring me some pie!" was the only response you got.

As you walked down the hallways, your evil smirk was replaced with a smile as the sounds of the brothers laughing together echoed through the halls. The well-deserved break was finally there, and you couldn't help but feel joyful that for once, even if it only lasts for three or so hours, the boys that you had grown to love could forget about all of the crap that they constantly carried on their backs. They could just be boys, playing video games and drinking beer and just _having fun_ in general. How often do they get that? Hardly ever.

These thoughts crossed your mind as you grabbed some beers from the fridge. Your eyes twinkled with delight as you walked back to the break room, and another voice reached your ears. A very familiar, deep, gravelly voice. Practically skipping into the room, you placed the beers down onto a table and ran over to give Cas a hug.

"CASSIE! You got here just in time!" Cas tilted his head.

"Y/N, my name's not-" You shoved another controller into his hands and forced him to sit down next to Dean. A smirk crossed your face as you noticed the slight blush creeping onto Dean's cheeks from the angel's close proximity. Cas turned to Dean, nearly nose-to-nose as he asked Dean why you called him Cassie. You exchanged a smirk with Sam. _I ship it,_ you mouthed to him, and he nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, during your quick little conversation with Sam, Dean was attempting to get a little space on the couch, with Cas on his tail the whole time. Your silent laughter remained unnoticed by the two lovebirds, but Sam noticed. He gave you a questioning look and you subtly pointed towards the other chair in front of the TV, resulting in him laughing out loud.

Dean turned to look at Sam along with Cas, and you decided to cover up for him before they noticed the other chair.

"Ahem." They looked to you. "So, Cassie, since you're here now, whether you like it or not, there's this game that we've been playing, and therefore you have to play now too." He tilted his head.

"Why do I have to play?"

"Because I said so."

"But-"

"No buts," you interrupted. "Anyway, the game is called Mario Kart, and it's basically a racing game, but _sooo_ much better, and what you have to do is-"

You showed Cas how to use the controller, and how to play. Eventually you began playing again after around 65 questions from the angel. You had forgotten that the race was going to be Rainbow Road, which resulted with just about all of you screaming for fifteen minutes, the only quiet one being Cas, who commented occasionally on how it's not possible for there to be a drive-able road made out of a rainbow in outer space.

Cas stayed for three more rounds of the game, and he even got rather into it in the third round, but after that he was needed in Heaven, so he had to leave. But even then, the light, happy mood that resided over the room remained there for the next six hours. And even though things went mostly back to the way it was before, if not with a bit of a lighter mood, you knew that no matter how bad things got, you could simply think back to the time when you all got the chance to be normal again. Just friends, not hunters, not fighters, not any of that crap.

The time when you all got the chance to be normal; to be . . . yourselves. You got a chance to be _yourselves_ , and that was what mattered. Because at the end of the day, there's nothing better than a chance to ease the weight off of your friends' shoulders; because that's what matters in the end. Friends.

And after everything is said and done, you know that there's no place you rather would have been, than to have been next to your friends on that single lazy day. When you think back to it, you just know. You wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
